Love and Adventures
by SparklingStar1
Summary: This is a story about Davis's love! No not Kari either! Btw, Davis is telling the story! *smiles* R+R please!


---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------- Disclaimer: I do not own any Digimon character you recognize.  
  
Claimer: I own my four characters. Claire and Andrea. I also own Amadaremon and Sennyomon. Please do not steal them! They are mine! You got that?! Also no stealing my plot idea etc. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
I remember the day I met her. My heart beat fast and my breathing slowed. She was the most beautiful sight to see. Her blonde hair flowing in the wind. Her soft, silky eyes staring at me like I was a weirdo or something.  
  
That was a sight to see. Anyways, I will tell you the story. It is a pretty long one, but I bet you got time? It all started when..  
  
24 years earlier  
  
I was walking to school and trying to get Kari to like me. I always knew that she liked Tk, since the day Tk came to school. "Kari, Well, uh." Was all that came out of my mouth. Kari giggled and her giggle made me float in the air.  
  
"Davis! Come on! You need something else to say, you know!" Kari said, still giggling. I was about to open my mouth when Tk came running up to us.  
  
"Hey Kari! Davis." Tk said. "Kari, I was wondering.well, um. Would you like to go to the dance with me?" Tk said pretty fast but I understood it perfectly, and from the look on Kari's face she did too. My heart fell. I knew she was going to say yes.  
  
"Tk! Yes I will!" She said with a big smile.  
  
Tk winked at her and we started walking to school in silence. I couldn't believe he asked MY GIRL to the dance! MY GIRL! I turned bright red, though neither Kari nor Tk noticed.  
  
We finally got to school. We ran up the steps and in the doors since the bell rang right when we got there. Thankfully, we made it to our first class in time. That class changed my life forever.  
  
Our teacher came in, just as I sat down. He had a smile on his face that made me feel like something was going to happen. I was hoping it wasn't a pop quiz. This class was history and I hate history! But it wasn't a pop quiz, though the next day we had a pop quiz.but that's beside the point. I listened carefully at what the teacher was saying.  
  
"Class," He said, with a big grin. Everyone sighed before he could say the next thing. "No this isn't a pop quiz. We have a new student. Her name is Claire Taylor. I want you all to be nice to her." Everyone stared at the door, which was now opening.  
  
A girl, about my age, appeared at the door was with a nervous smile. I stared at her and she stared back. She went by our teacher and smiled a very beautiful smile that made my heart leap. She had blonde hair and very beautiful brown eyes. She had on blue jean shorts on and a pink tank top. Her shoes were green laced and yellow cream colored.  
  
"Class, qu-" The teachers said and noticed the class was silent. "Never mind that. Class meet Claire Taylor. Who would like to show her around today and help her find her classes, all that sort?" He said with a smile. I didn't hear him. I just stared at her eyes. All the boys in the classroom raised their hands in a second. I gave a small chuckle then the teacher looked at me. "Davis, would you like to help Claire find all her classes and show her around?" All the boys put down their hands saying "Ah man."  
  
I took my eyes off of Claire and looked at the teacher, not knowing what to say. "Y-Yes" I managed to stutter. All the girls laughed, except Claire. Her smile got bigger. I smiled too, blushing a little.  
  
"Thank you Davis. Claire, go sit by Davis. There is a extra seat by him." The teacher said pointing to the seat by me. Claire walked slowly to her seat, while all of the boys' eyes were on her. She sat down and my heart thumped louder. I thought she could hear it.  
  
"Hello." She said, in a soft, sweet tone. I turned to her and smiled.  
  
"Hello." I said. Just before she opened her mouth the teacher started talking.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------- After school ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
I walked out of the classroom of my Science class. Claire ran up to me, with a big smile. "Hello" I said.  
  
"Hello!" She laughed.  
  
"Would you like me to walk you home?" I asked, blushing redder then a tomato.  
  
"Sorry Davis. I have to pick up my little sister after school." She said with a frown.  
  
"I can go with you!" I said, still blushing. She smiled and told me where she lives and my smile got bigger. So she was the one who moved next to me. I was too afraid to go over next door, so my mom let me off the hook. Now I wish I did. "Woa! You live right next to me!"  
  
"That's great!" She said and took my hand and started running out of the school ground.  
  
We stopped running after we were a block away from the school. We walked a few blocks in silence and came upon the kindergarten school.  
  
Like I always am, I was about to open my mouth, when this little pick haired girl came running and hugged Claire. I stood stilled for a moment. "Sissy!" The little girl said. Claire picked up the little girl and hugged her tight.  
  
"Davis, meet my little sister, Andrea." Claire said. Andrea looked at me. She had pink hair in to pigtails. She was wearing a pretty dress that had flowers all around it. Her yellow eyes stared at me.  
  
"Hello, Andrea. I'm Davis, Claire's friend." I said, smiling. Claire let Andrea out of the hug and Andrea walked over to me and hugged me. I stood there looking shocked.  
  
"Hello Davesis (no I didn't spell it wrong. She pronounces it Dave-sis)!" She said. Claire laughed and picked up Andrea.  
  
Andrea laughed a very cute laugh. "How old is she?" I asked.  
  
"I'm, uh, 5!" Andrea said holding up five fingers.  
  
I laughed and so did Claire, while Andrea blushed. "Andrea, Davis lives next door to us!" Claire said. Andrea giggles and a smile spread across her face.  
  
"Yay!" Was all she could say when Claire took my hand and started running for home.  
  
Few minutes later we were by her door. She opened the door and let Andrea in, who ran to the living room and immediately turned on the television. Claire looked at me for a moment then kissed me. My heart beat rapidly and its sound got louder and louder. Then Claire smiled and went inside and closed the door.  
  
I blushed so hard. I walked over to my door and saw my sister, June, right there smiling at me. I blushed harder and pushed her out of the way and ran to my room and slammed the door before she could say a single word.  
  
"Veemon!" I said, looking around for him. I saw him on the bed, snoring and sleeping like a baby. I ran over to him. "Veemon, Gatomon is here waiting for you." I said in a low voice. Veemon jumped straight up and looked around, then he looked at me with a mad face that made me laugh. "Sorry, I had to wake you up."I said.  
  
"Davis, I didn't want to wake up!" Veemon screamed at me. I shrugged then got an idea in my head. I was going to go to Claire's house. I would be able to talk to her there! But, maybe I shouldn't. I didn't know what to do then. But If I didn't go, there wouldn't be a story. So I went out of my room and walked to the front door, with my sister smiling at me. I opened it and walked outside, shutting the door and not wanting June to spy on me.  
  
I stared at her door, ready to knock anytime. I couldn't knock. She could be doing something. But I knocked anyways. And Andrea answered the door.  
  
"Yes?" Andrea said. Claire came running to the door screaming, "ANDREA NEVER ANSWER THE DOOR UNLESS YOU KNOW WHO IT IS! Who knows, it could have been-" She stopped talking when she saw me.  
  
"Sorry." Andrea said, frowning.  
  
"Oh sorry Davis. Come in." She said.  
  
"It is alright." I said, going in to door. "You were saying something then stopped. Who could it have been?" I said looking at her. Then I saw something run in the house. I wondered what it was. It was a raindrop! I walked after it, Claire behind me. I went in the room and saw a digimon. "You have a digimon?" I asked, weakly.  
  
Claire looked at me. "Y-yes." She said. I smiled.  
  
"I have one too!" I said. Not knowing what I said. She smiled. I looked at Andrea who was frowning. "What's wrong Andrea?"  
  
Andrea looked up at me still frowning. "Well.." She said, but Claire covered her mouth.  
  
"Andrea, please go into your room and go play." Claire said. Claire looked at me with a frown.  
  
"Claire please tell me. Maybe I could help." I said, in a comforting voice.  
  
Claire smiled a bit. "It is way to dangerous to tell you, Davis. I'm sorry." She said. "Please leave."  
  
"Claire, listen to me. I'm a Digidestined and can help you." I said, not knowing what I said.  
  
Claire gasped and jumps up and down. "A DIGIDESTINED? I HAV BEEN LOOKING FOR THE WHOLE DIGIDESTIEND!" She screamed and Andrea ran into the room with a happy face.  
  
"If you want to meet the whole group you can tomorrow after school!" I said.  
  
"Andrea, we can go and see the Digidestined and they can help us!" Claire said and picked up Andrea and hugged her.  
  
I smiled and left a few minutes later. I realized what I said. I couldn't believe what I said!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
After School, the next day  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
I walked into the door and saw Tk, Kari, Cody and Yolie. "Sorry I'm late." I said.  
  
"Davis! We have to go to the digital world now!" Yolie screams at me.  
  
"Wait!" I said. A few seconds late Claire and Andrea were by me with Claire's digimon.  
  
"Davis! Hello!" She said and looked at the group and walked in, followed by Andrea and the raindrop.  
  
"You have a digimon?" Tk said, surprised. Claire nodded.  
  
"Are all of you Digidestined?" Claire asked. We all nodded. "That's great! We have a problem." Claire said looking at Andrea.  
  
"Yeah we do." Andrea said, frowning.  
  
"Ok tell us the problem." Tk said.  
  
"Well," Claire said, not knowing to trust them. "Someone is after Andrea. Not anyone. The Digimon Emperor." Andrea frowned. "Because she has a really powerful digimon that will only listen to her even if it is under a control spell."  
  
Everyone, except me, stared at Claire then Andrea. "Please help us. Since you are all Digidestined you can help us. Even though Claire is a Digidestined and so am I, she cant always protect me and I cant protect myself." Andrea said, smiling.  
  
"Of course we will help you!" I said.  
  
"Ok we will." Yolie and Kari said with a smile. Kari went and picked up Andrea.  
  
"Hello. I'm Kari, this is Yolie, Tk, and Cody." Kari said, pointing to each person when she said his or her name.  
  
"Hello everyone!" Andrea said.  
  
"Time to go to the digital world! Digital Port Open!" Yolie said, pointing her digivice to the screen and the portal opened.  
  
Everyone went over to the portal and disappears into the portal.  
  
We landed in the digital world. We were all in new clothes. Claire and Andrea were astonished.  
  
Claire was wearing a purple long sleeve shirt with blue jeans and pink colored sandals. Very beautiful if you ask me.  
  
Andrea was very cute. She had purple sandals on. She was wearing blue jeans with a white star belt and had on a purple tank top on with a jean jacket over it. The jean jacket was a ¾ length sleeve.  
  
"Everyone lets go!" I said and started walking east. Everyone behind me, but Andrea. I turned around.  
  
"He is here, Claire. I can feel it." Andrea said. She tilted her head and whispered something and a digimon floated above Andrea. The digimon was a small human-like digimon, with a purple dress on and pink wings. "Sennyomon, ready to go?"  
  
"That is one of the most powerful digimon to live?" I said.  
  
Andrea stared at me. Claire said, "Davis, don't get surprised on how Sennyomon looks. She is very powerful." Andrea smiled. And started walking west. We all followed her and the Digimon Emperor was in front of Andrea.  
  
"Hello. I've been looking for you!" He said. Claire stepped in front of Andrea.  
  
"Don't touch her." Claire interrupted.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Who a cliffhanger! That is bad! See what happens next in our story soon! I will try to do my best writing this story. Thank you!  
  
-Whitney Email: kittenangel2121@yahoo.com  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------- 


End file.
